ALPHA ACADEMY: THE NEXT GENERATION
by DeniishaBaybee
Summary: DO you have what it takes to be an alpha? well submit your application and YOU can be packing your bags! R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**IF AT FIRST YOU DON'T SUCCEED, YOU ARE NOT AN ALPHA.**

**DO YOU PLAY BY THAT RULE?**

**ARE YOU ALPHA MATERIAL?**

**LET ME BE THE JUDGE OF THAT!**

**NAME:**

**AGE:**

**APPARENCE:**

**AVERAGE:**

**EXTRA CURRICULARS:**

**FAVE SUBJECT:**

**CAN'T LEAVE THE HOUSE WITHOUT:**

**

* * *

**

OTHER

SNOTTY SCALE:

WEIGHT:

HEIGHT:

FAVE COLOR:

LOYALNESS:

REBEL OR ANGEL:

FAVE COSMETIC & BODY LINE:

IF AT FIRST YOU AREN'T ACCEPTED, DON'T TRY AGAIN BECAUSE YOU'RE PROBABLY NOT ALPHA MATERIAL.


	2. UPDATEE AND INSIDE HINTS

**ALRIGHT**

**TELL YOU WHAT.**

**IF ONE MORE PERSON APPLIES (YOU CAN APPLY 3 TIMES)**

**I'LL START MAKING A DECISION BUT SO FAR MY FAVORITE GIRL IS**

**Caitie Shea.**

**WHy?**

**Because I'm looking for someone funny and Massie Block Material! Which she is. **

**I also like others. So...**

**IF ONE MORE APPLIES: I'LL PICK 10**

**IF FIVE MORE APPLIES: I'LL PICK ALL**

**IF 10 MORE APPLIES: i'LL PICK ALL AND NO ONE WILL GET ELIMINATED.**


	3. The Dorms

Congratulations!

Everyone made the cut

Now here are the dorms get to know your roommates!

The High Horse Dorm: Aka known as the A-List B******. For generations they were always at the top of the list and only the most exclusive girls get picked to be in this dorm. None of the girls are close to broke and only have the cutest clothes. Even though they are all clawing to be the alpha there is only one.

ALPHA OF DORM: Caitie Shea –Alpha of the dorm and makes the rules and settles the arguments. Don't mess with her boyfriend it's the #1 rule in the rule book.

Isabella Mackenzie George- She's the closest to Caitie and has all access to the Alpha rules.

Sylvia Rose – She's the most snottiest and can put you in your place. She has the most money to blow.

Vasilisa Alexa Melissa Jade Dragomi- She is the prettiest.

Zoë Lauryn Santimere- She is the one all the guys usually like and everyone adores her.

The Party Dorm: they are the life of the party and don't care what no one thinks . Even though only 3 of them get access to the VIP room they'll make their own.

ALPHA OF THE DORM: Lily Romanov- She's ALPHA for a reason; she's the life of the PARTAY! She really doesn't care what anyone thinks and she gets full access to the VIP room baybee.

Blaire Serena- She's the closest to Lily so she gets full access to VIP. She loves her dorm and is the most likely to dance with guys.

Rebecca Pomerlea- She gets full access to the VIP but almost lost it. She's always at the party and you won't miss her.

Selena Silver- She doesn't get VIP access ONLY because they don't they she is party enough. Maybe she can change that?

The Rebels: The rebels are known as the BADASSES. They don't give a what you think about them. They are feared of and hang out with a lot of guys.

ALPHA OF THE DORM: Gisella Bournolli- She get's full access to the VIP. She is real badass and will stomp you if you mess with her so don't!

Seychelles Rivera- She's the closest to Gisella and gets VIP! Phew! She is looking to overthrow her though!

Melody O'Flahert- She doesn't get vip! Uh-oh girl gots to step her game up! But look out I heard she was looking to steal Seychelles boyfriend.

Alex Diaz- No vip!

Alastrina Chronis - No VIP

The Beauty Dorm: They are known for being the prettiest. They are up to date with style and get the MOST guys ladies. Only the prettiest can be in this group and you have to have the best makeup.

ALPHA OF THE DORM: Psyche Morgan

Selena diaz

Simone littleton

Grace mallie

Alyssa Kate

THE HONORS DORM: These girls are all about hitting the books and keeping Up their A's. But don't get them wrong they are totally fun and adorable but school comes first!

ALPHA OF THE DORM: PAIGE HARRISON

Samantha hayles

Aurora Williamson

Coralie Prince


	4. Chapter One!

A/N: okay so I'm soooooooo sorry for not updating since idk….LAST YEAR! Hope you guys are still readers? I'll message you guys and let you know this chapter is up and it won't happen again! (: I've just been so busy like beyond busy but I hope you like this chapter!

The High Horse Dorm:

Caitie's POV

ALPHA'S ACADEMY

BANQUET HALL

SUNDAY, AUGUST 31

7:21 P.M

I sat at the High Horse table and took in all of its decorations. The chairs were actually like horses! The table cloth was an expensive lace and our champagne flutes were filled with sparkling apple cider. I can tell our table was the one that…well you know, cost the most. This dorm was perfect for me and I can tell I would wrap my girls around my French manicured finger. As I twirled my perfectly straightened, golden hair, I watched as a girl with golden hair and red streaks approach the table.

"Uh excuse me, the honors table is over there." I pointed to the table that said honors above it. The girl didn't walk over or say thank you, she just sat down on one of the horses and took a sip of the apple cider.

"This is the high horse table, right?" she said putting down her glass. _Obviously, was it not noticeable from the horse that she was sitting on?_

"Yes, but even a one year old who couldn't read could figure that out." I rolled my eyes.

"Well I belong here then. Hi, I'm Zoe Lauryn Santimere, but just call me Zoe." Zoe held out her hand. I just stared at it. Who knows what germs someone with that hair could have!

"And I'm Caitie Shea, as if you didn't know that. And you can call me Caitie Shea." I flipped my hair.

"First and last? I'll just stick to Caitie. You're a mean one huh? Where are you from?" Zoe asked.

"LA but just recently moved to New York for modeling. And you're from?" I asked her as I shifted on the horse.

"I'm from Texas! And no, I'm not one of those trashy southern girls. I grew up mostly in the country club and my huge estate."

Hm, maybe I should actually give this girl a chance. I mean she obviously is worth my respect since she got accepted into the high horse dorm in the first place.

"Oh I absolutely love people from Texas! And especially the 'cowboys'." I winked which made her laugh.

"Oh tell me about it! All the guys were like my best friends! I mean I had girl best friends but only a select few were worth my time. The others caused way too much drama and all I want to do is party and have a great time." Zoe waved her hands in the air. As she looked around the room, I quickly observed her outfit. She was wearing a peach, tight body con dress with gold gladiator heels. Her golden hair was in perfect (but not as perfect as mine) spiral curls with red streaks and plump, red lips. Those could not be real…injection? Maybe I should ask to be sure. I think I was going to get along with Zoe after all and she looked so innocent it'd be so easy to win her over.

"So where are the other girls?" I looked at the empty seats.

"It could be their flight? Or maybe fashionably late?" Zoe laughed. I looked around the room and noticed that we were the only table that didn't have everyone. Boy do they need to get off their high horse? (a/n: see what I did there?)

Just then as we continued talking the doors burst open and the only thing I could see were body guards headed for our table.

**A/N: Okay so I'm really bad at cliffhangers and I know this was kind of short but I wanted to get into the next chapter! The next chapter goes to the party dorm but it would include other dorm members to so look out for that chapter!**


End file.
